Cody
Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson, labeled The Geek, was a camper on Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Cody is a contestant on Total Drama Season 2, as a member of the TBA. Personality Cody is tech savvy geek who sees himself as a lady's man. He doesn't see himself as a nerd, as he hangs with a group of dweebs and perceives himself to be the coolest one, however others don't share his view. He is shown to have a sweet tooth, as he can be easily bribed with candy. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-proclaimed "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants. Cody's usual tactic for getting women involves him using pick-up lines that sound irresistible to him, but irritating to everyone else. Most of the girls he flirts with usually end up annoyed or amused. Despite the act, Cody seems to be aware that it's actually a facade and that he isn't the Casanova he desires to be. It is highly suggested that, even though Cody has a huge crush on Gwen, once he becomes truly interested in someone, he will be loyal and will do whatever it takes to make her happy - even give her up to another guy. Cody is a very sweet boy, but with it comes tendencies that are perverted and somewhat stalker-like. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Cody was introduced to Total Drama Roleplay and immediately made many allies. Cody can be a force to be reckoned with if underestimated. He is well acquainted with many of the campers! And he is really aiming for that winner spot in the finale this year! In episode one, Trials and Triva-lations, Cody was worried about Sierra being on the island with him. However, he was ecstatic when he realized that she wasn't competing this year. Cody also tried end Noah's sarcastic ways, but to no avail. Upon entering the game, he was forced into a friendship with Dave, and went along with it. At the challenge, upon hearing that Fang would attack the losing team, Cody realized that chef is even worse than Chris. During the challenge, Cody tried to answer a question, but was not the first to answer. When fang attacked the Killer Beavers, he ran away and never got hurt by fang. After his team lost, Dave tried to make an alliance with Cody, and told him to vote off Cameron. Cody finally realized he did not like being bossed around and voted for Dave, causing him to go. Volleybrawl At the start of this episode Cody wakes up saying he is glad to not be bossed around by Dave. Cody then talked to Cameron about winning the next challenge and said in confessional he hopes they can both be good friends. When walking to the challenge Cody tries to talk to samey but she quickly walks away. At the challenge Cody snaps at Chef for messing up a few of the team members. When a team member of his goes up in the rock paper scissors Cody cheers for them. When Cody's team is winning 3-2, Chef states that he will award 2 points to the winner of the final challenge, which Cody thinks is unfair. Cody is put up in the tie breaker against Tyler but wins after a tied around. Cody's team won but at elimination Samey went home, and Cody was sad that he will not be able to talk to her more. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Cody cheers for all his team members at the start of the challenges. He also tries to befriend Cameron by offering him his book, but fails when Cameron takes a book from Noah. Cody is once again picked for the tiebreaker and picks the number 7 but Noah tricks him by picking 6 and the number was 4 so Noah won for his team. At the elimination Cody votes for Leshawna due to her not helping out in the challenge. After the elimination Cody is shocked at how many people hate Scott and Admits in confessional that Dawn is meaner in this season. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train In this episode Cody wakes up and notices that Chef is missing. Once Cody realizes this he is saddened and concerned but even more upset with seeing Chris, and is even scared to see him. At the start of the challenge, Cody is concerned about dying and seeing anyone else die. He is scared about this and seems who concerned once finding Dave's fake dead body. In round 1, Sky was the killer, which Sky guessed right the first round and he congratulated her, but was also concerned that Duncan was "dead." He was relieved to know the deaths where not real. In round 2 he was very scared to die, and died as the 2nd person for his team, but his team still got the point. In round 3 he was the killer and his first guess was wrong by picking Heather, but on next guess was correct, with him picking Noah, under Duncan's advice. During the challenge he bonded with everyone by telling jokes and being nervous. When his team won he was glad to be able to watch a nice movie with popcorn and candy. He did not want to let go of his candy but was forced to by Sky and Duncan. At the Elimination, he was shocked that Dawn went home and, that she started dating Noah. Topple on the Luck Players At the start of this episode, Cody is happy about his team winning and no one going. Then quickly gets upset once Chris wakes them up with a megaphone. When Chris states that he is lazy, Cody makes a confessional saying he thinks Chris is always lazy. At the start of the challenge Cody is excited for it to be a Trivia challenge, but gets worried about getting put in a cage with shock collars. He states that since he saw Total Drama Pahkitew Island, he knows what will happen. During the challenge, Cody gets shocked a lot due to his team getting most wrong. He is not able to get any questions answered first, but gets them right. At the elimination ceremony, he votes for Scott since he is friends with everyone else. Once Scott goes, Cody admits he misses Scott's bad jokes. Relay Feelings Speed Fast The Super Wi-Fi Spies At the start of the challenge, Cody is happy that his team won the challenge. When he meets up with Chris for the challenge, he hears there is a surprise, but gets nervous since Chris will probably tell them something bad. Upon hearing it is the merge, he becomes very happy about making it so far. During the challenge, Cody did a very bad job and did not score one point. He also teased Noah about some of the codes being about Noah. After the challenge Cody tries to talk to Gwen, but quickly gets shut down by Courtney, saying he pathetic. In the confessional, Cody states now that Gwen is without Duncan, he must be the next one picked. At the elimination, Cody votes for Heather due to her being a threat. Puzzle Riot At the start of this episode Cody is ready for the challenge in his new merge cabin. When he sees scuba bear being one of the judges for the challenge he gets scared, because scuba bear is generally very scary. During the first few pictures, Cody does not get any points for his captions. But while doing one with Cameron's mom, he feels bad about making fun of her and apologizes to Cameron. Then Cody starts getting better at them and gets 2 points. When Chris showed the picture of Cody and Noah kissing, Cody felt embarrassed and mad at Chris.Then after that, he was glad to have a embarrassing picture of Chris dating a bag of flour, to make fun of him. Noah ends up winning the challenge but picks Cody to also have immunity for both being embarrassed. Chris makes a comment about them liking each other, which gets Cody mad and makes him want to vote Chris off. At the elimination, Cody tries to talk to Gwen but fails. Cody is also shocked to see Lindsay goes and will miss her. Korean Teaching or Learning At the start of the challenge, Cody thanks Noah for giving him immunity. When everyone gets called to the challenge and sees Chris in a dress, They all laugh at him. During the challenge Cody scores the first point, and starts a rivalry with Noah. But that does not turn out very well, since Cody falls asleep in the middle of the challenge. Upon hearing Noah won again, Cody congratulated him, Tyler and Cameron for being safe. At the elimination Cody votes off Courtney for being rude to everyone, and then Gwen for ignoring him. When Gwen goes Cody asks if she loves him, to which he gets no reply. Supreme Chef Auto Gallery Overall= Cody.png|Cody's Usual Outfit. 230px-Codyruntdwt.20.png BWD_Cody_(1).png Codemister.png Cody_Happy.png Cody3924870934.png Codycold.png CodyFallOuch.png CodyFrozenYukon.png CodyScared.png Codyswim.png Codythumb.png ONUDCody1.png ONUDCody2.png CodySitting_TDI_Ep06.png Cody-Sitting.PNG Checkit_cody.jpg CodyProfile.jpg Codyrotation.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1= KillerBeaversElimination.png|Cody, along with the other Killer Beavers at the elimination ceremony in Trials and Triva-lations. Trivia *Cody is one of six characters to have a gap in their teeth, with the others being Chef Hatchet, Sugar,Leonard, Mike, Rodney, and Heather (before it was filled in with a gold tooth). **Not counting Heather, who didn't originally have a gap, Sugar is the only female with a gap in her teeth. See also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Killer Beavers Category:Protagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Character templates Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Returning contestants from Season 1